Talk:Gren Delede/16ABY
Gren Delede did not officially pay off his contract and leave the CSA, nor was Dareus ever a wanted CSA criminal. Delede's actions in making the arrest and his subsequent flight from the CSA were each considered illegal acts and no meeting with the ExO was ever reported to Direx (or anyone else, ICly or OOCly) and cannot be considered to have occurred ICly. Indeed, Delede is currently a wanted entity in the CSA, along with his associates, according to this Minkar-approved log: RPlog:Direx_Board_Meets_New_FLS_Head. Therefore these claims must be changed to reflect accurately on the events surrounding Delede's separation from the CSA. - Alienplayer 15:41, 26 March 2007 (UTC) You are incorrect. I did pay off my contract, a very large amount of credits, at that. It is not my problem if Ayam didn't have the ExO report it to the Direx. Delede was legally released from the CSA per the org/head. She has final say in such matters. The end. Delede Actually, Minkar does, and thus that log is canon in this matter. - Alienplayer 20:02, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Stop putting dispute tags on my page. You are not board admin. Stop acting like it. Delede The nature of a wiki is the availability of editing to all users. I will not desist until the facts which are IC and accepted are reflected in this entry and those which have been retconned or could not exist because of opposing IC actions are removed. This wiki reflects what happened ICly on the MUSH and thus inaccuracies should not be perpetrated. - Alienplayer 23:12, 27 March 2007 (UTC) And, as it stands, right now...everything that happened IC is posted. I have no other information to the contrary. Not from admin. Nothing is in opposition. He left /before/ the vote. If it was on hold for retcon consideration, chronologically, it cannot be expected that all RP across the mush is to cease. That scene falls into place once it is given the greenlight. Which happened after we left. The people in charge of resignations, Zidro, in this case, approved it. If the Direx has an issue with it, then have another little vote party. The facts as /you/ see them, are not accepted by Ayam, among others. And, until Minkar tells me /her/ opinion of this matter in the past, then they stand as approved at the time. Delede * Enough. I respectfully request that wiki admin lock this page until this dispute-tag ping pong game stops. Delede was not released by the CSA, Dareus was never considered a criminal within the CSA, and there is a posted log which proves this, approved by Minkar and Edited by Xerxes to reflect certain changes which Minkar requested in order to cause it to be approved. If the top authority of the MUSH does not dictate what is and what is not IC for that MUSH, no one can. - Alienplayer 23:20, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, Xerxes just pointed out that Gren was released by the CSA. As for Dareus, I honestly don't care...I'll change that too...wanted for questioning, or something. The truth of the matter is...the org/head did support the idea that he was wanted, and that is the information that we had, at the time. If the Direx wanted to retroactively declare that he wasn't, that's something else entirely. Simply put, as things stand now, this is the information as I, the author have it. And, until Minkar, or someone personally involved in the discussion( that is unbiased), tells me... that is how it should stand. A trial, and all of that, would never have happened if he wasn't wanted, at the time. And, I've never recieved any notification of retconn. So, even if that scene was approved, it doesn't change what came before it...namely, all of this. --Delede 23:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) -- Yeah... if we could confine this conversation to a single talk page, I'd be much appreciative. I was blissfully unaware of this other conversation. See my comments on the character's main page (Talk:Gren Delede). -- Xerxes 23:46, 27 March 2007 (UTC)